


How Long Has It Been?

by 17cent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accountant Tsukishima, Artsist Yamaguchi, Fluff, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Old memories, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Yamaguchi wears glasses in this, alternative universe - future, i dont know how to tag these things, i forgot how phonebooks work lmao, im sorry, its 6 42 on a school night i should be doing my homework, this is my first work lmao, tsukkiyama - Freeform, why am I doing this, yamatsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17cent/pseuds/17cent
Summary: Tadashi is looking through some old things when he stumbles across an old picture...





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi lived on his own. Surprisingly, he hasn’t died yet. Sure, he may have almost set his house on fire once or twice, but he wasn’t dead. Yet. 

He was in his attic, trying (keyword: trying) to clean some things up and throw what he didn't want away. He had so. Many. Things. He started by cleaning out all the random boxes he had. He grabbed one and he took it down to his room because the attic dark, and he didn’t have his glasses either.

He sat on the edge of his bed, setting down the box he had in his hands right beside him. He put on his glasses, and then looked down at the box. Then he recognized it. The big ‘KARASUNO’ marked on the lid gave away what it was. Memories. He contemplated opening it. There wasn’t anything bad, he was just scared. Scared of the memories that would come flooding back. They weren’t bad memories either. In fact, those years in high school were some of the best times he’s ever had.

He slowly took off the lid. Once it was fully off, he opened his eyes (which he didn’t remember closing). The first thing that was in the box, placed right on top, was a picture. In the picture, you could see the entire volleyball team from his first year at Karasuno. In the background of the picture, you could see the coach, and the manager off to the side. The team looked like they were basically piled up on each other, right at the centre of the picture. In that mess of a picture, something caught his attention. A tall blonde, with short hair and glasses.

Immediately memories of his high school years with this blonde came rushing back. All the happy times walking home with them, sleepovers at each others houses, watching reruns of Jurassic Park together. They were best friends. Best friends. 

Until they weren’t. Until they were something more. They had dated for their entire second year and about half way through the third. When they did break up, it wasn't sad and as emotional as you’d think. It was a mutual breakup, you could call it. They both were indulged in their school work and both felt as if they didn't have enough time for each other. So they broke up. And thankfully things didn’t get awkward afterwards. They continued on being the same.

Until they didn't. Until graduation came up and they both realized they were going to different universities. Until they slowly, but surely, stopped talking and texting everyday. Until they slowly stopped checking up on each other after each school day. And before they knew it, it was many, many years later, and they haven’t thought of each other for most of those years. 

Yamaguchi didn’t realize when, but he had started crying. He missed him. So many goddamn years later, and he now misses him. He brings the picture to his chest and holds it as he sobs. He misses them. He misses his team. He misses volleyball. 

Once he had calmed down, just a little bit, he got an idea. He instantly shot up from his bed and somehow found a phonebook. Who knew these things were still around? He opened it up, and looked through it, landing on the page with phone numbers of people whose names started with the letter T. Tsukishima. Tsukshima Kei. He found him. At least he hoped it was him. He grabbed his phone and dialing the number. 

As it was ringing, so many thoughts occupied his head. What if its not him? What if it is, but he doesn’t remember me? What if he does remember me, but doesn’t want to talk to me? He was overthinking so much that he hadn’t realized the person on the other side of the line had picked up the call.

“Who is this? Why do you have my number? HOW do you have my number? And what do you want?”

“um....i.....um....” he didn’t know what to do now. He hadn’t thought it through.

“Listen, if you’re not going to say anything, i might as well hang up. I was doing something important, you know.” He heard come from the phone, in a monotone voice.

He hasn't changed a bit. “Oh.....um....” Then he knew how he’d know if Tsukishima remembered him. 

“.....Sorry, Tsukki......” he closed his eyes tightly not ready for the embarrassment he thought he’d have to go through.

Then there was silence. He hoped it worked. ‘Please remember me. Please remember me. Please remember me.’ He thought. 

Then the man on the other side spoke again.

With some hesitation, and shock in his voice,“y-yama...guchi? Tadashi, is that you?”.

Tadashi smiled and opened his eyes. ‘He remembers me’. “Hi” he said and let out a small laugh.

Tsukishima let out a muffled, “Oh my god.” Then there was a sniffle. Was he crying? Why would he be crying?

“Hey. Hey, are you okay? Whats wrong?”

It took him a few seconds to respond, but when he did, yamaguchi could hear the smile on his face. 

“I really miss you” he half whispered in response.

“I really miss you too” he said back and smiled softly.

The next time Kei spoke, he basically took the words right out if Tadashi’s mouth.

Tsukishima broke the silence with, “Lets meet up”. This time it was yamaguchi’s turn to be shocked. “What? Wait, do you actually want to? I thought I’D have to be the one bugging you to meet up with ME”.

“Well, i miss you and i want to see you again. I want to hug you again. I want to hear your laugh again. God, how long has it been? Its been so long” he rambled on.

“17 years. It’s been 17 years” he told him. 

“That’s way too long. What the hell was i thinking” he questioned, letting out a laugh.

“Yeah......so....when and where?”

After discussing the time and place to meet up, (and yamaguchi finding out that tsukishima lived about 2 1/2 hours away), they hung up. Yamaguchi went into his contacts, made a new contact, and put the name as ‘Tsukki <3’. He then turned off his phone and laid back on his bed. 

They’re meeting up. 

After 17 Years. 

He was going to see him again.

And he never finished cleaning his attic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not me continuing this after a year um anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really sped through this mf like damn why we going so fucking fast

God....it’s been so long. Would he even remember what he looked like? What if he thought he was ugly?....Yes, that does sound childish but it would still hurt.

Yamaguchi was currently waiting inside a small cake shop they decided to meet up at. It was small and only had a few tables. The walls were a light pink and there were faux vines and plants scattered around. 

He was anxious. Oh, so very anxious. His head snapped up at every ring of a little bell, signaling that someone had opened the door. Three people had walked in during the 10 minutes in which he was waiting. Until, finally, he walked in.

He was stunning. Yamaguchi admits that Tsukishima was always very attractive. He’s glad to see that’s followed him into adulthood. So many girls secretly had crushes on him during high school (most of which he was unaware of). 

They made eye contact and Yamaguchi couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.

“....Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Wow, you’re hot....I mean- i’m glad to see you again!”

Tsukishima laughed, “Thanks, you’re not to bad yourself.”, he blushed a bit at that, “I’m happy to see you too. So, what have you been up to?”

“Honestly? Not much..goddamn art degree.”

“You really decided to pursue art as if you’d have the motivation for it as an adult.”

“I know, I know it was stupid.”

“Don’t say that. At least you didn’t become a fucking accountant”, Tsukishima retorted, laughing a little louder than he should have.

After a couple of minutes of catching up, they decided to order a few slices of cake. Yamaguchi got lemon cake and Tsukishima got strawberry shortcake...of course he did.

“Is it still your favorite cake?”

“Is your hair still green?”

“....Well its a little more brown now. I dyed it a few months ago and its faded a lot.”

“Dumbass. Yes, it’s still my favorite” he said (with a cheesy smile on his face).

By the time they left the shop it was around 5:30 and the sun was setting.

They stayed in silence for a couple of moments until Tsukishima spoke up, “Shit. I don’t think i have enough for a cab.” 

“Oh, thats fine! I can drive you back....or you can crash at my place...if you want.”

“I think thats one of my only options. I don’t want you driving all the way over there and then back.”

“Alright then, lets get going.”

They spent the drive to Yamaguchi’s house in an overall comfortable silence. 

As soon as Yamaguchi opened his front door, Tsukishima walked in and plopped himself face down on the couch.

“I’m tired.”

“You didn’t even do much” Yamaguchi said as he put down his keys and took off his coat. He then sat down right next to the blonde, who rolled over and was now facing up.

“Still. So, where am i sleeping?”

“Ah, well you see...” there was a short pause. “I guess you have to sleep in my room? I don’t have a guest bedroom, as i live alone and didn’t think i’d need one..”

“Alright, so we’re sharing a bed.”

“Wait, what? I never said that-“

“Oh, come on. It’s just like old times, remember? When we would sleep in the same bed at our monthly sleepovers?”

“I...I guess it is, huh?” he said, chuckling a bit. “and I guess we better get to bed now, even though it is a bit early.”

After a few attempts of trying to get Tsukishima off the couch, he led them to the bedroom in which, once again, the taller plopped himself down on the bed. 

He got into bed next to the other, took his glasses off and put them on his bedside table, and turned off the lamp.

“Goodnight.”

He got a slurred “G’night” in response. 

He had missed this. So much. 

He never wants to lose this again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a post i saw on instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/B2qUIX1gGe_/?igshid=sgixoxi84r87) lmaojdkdks  
i dont know why i decided to write this but hey i did it so woops  
please tell me its okay  
dont yell at me  
im sensitive  
Im not illiterate i just can never spell correctly sorry for the typos and commas going where they’re not supposed to  
<3


End file.
